


Smiles of Plated Gold

by monstertots, Veria225



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Normal End, Other, Suicide, Translation in Indonesian
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstertots/pseuds/monstertots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veria225/pseuds/Veria225
Summary: Nanashi harus memperbaiki semua ini, harus menyingkirkan dirinya sendiri. Ini sama sekali bukan pemikiran baru.





	Smiles of Plated Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smiles of Plated Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483198) by [monstertots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstertots/pseuds/monstertots). 



> 1bitHeart © △○□× (Miwashiba).

Ketika tiba saatnya dia harus membuat keputusan, Nanashi telah tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Dia tidak ingin memaksa orang lain untuk hidup di dunia tanpa kebebasan berpikir. Nanashi harus memperbaikinya, harus mencegah hal itu terjadi, harus menyingkirkan dirinya sendiri. Ini _bukan_ pemikiran baru. Ketika dia berjalan menuju tepi menara, gelombang kenangan dipaksa masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Tidak, ini **_sama sekali_** bukan pemikiran baru. Ini adalah hal yang telah dia pikirkan beberapa kali.

Kadang ketika dia sendirian, kadang ketika dia bersama orang lain. Bahkan ketika berada di tempat tinggi dengan orang tuanya, Nanashi merasakan suatu dorongan; kakinya sedikit keluar selama tangannya mencengkeram pagar. Ini sangat _mudah_. Satu-satunya hal yang membuyarkan pikiran tersebut adalah orang tuanya yang berteriak seperti biasa, "Yoshi, di situ berbahaya!" Dia hanya akan berbalik sambil tersenyum.

Pindah ke apartemen tidak banyak membantu. Kenangan baru dibuat di situ. Nanashi membuka jendela kamarnya dan berdiri di pinggir jendela saat Mikado tiba-tiba berlari masuk untuk meminta tolong menulis catatan. Ketika Mikado khawatir dan bergegas menghampirinya, Nanashi hanya membuat alasan lemah yang tak dapat dia ingat lagi, seperti ada burung atau mungkin sesuatu jatuh, dan memaksakan senyum yang diharapkan cukup lebar untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Tidak masalah jika senyum itu membuatnya tidak dapat mengelabui siapapun.

Ketika dia menoleh kembali, Nanashi hanya bisa tersenyum, senyum yang **asli** , tidak palsu seperti yang lainnya. Inilah yang benar-benar dia inginkan. _**Sepanjang hidupnya**_. Meskipun dia membuat beberapa teman, kemungkinan besar hanya Misane yang akan benar-benar merindukannya. Gadis itu berteriak tanpa makna padanya. Berusaha membuatnya berubah pikiran. Sudah terlambat. Nanashi ingin mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin karena alasan tertentu. Dengan permintaan maaf untuk semua masalah yang dia buat, Nanashi mencoba menenangkan Misane, "Bai Bai! Sekarang aku... merasa sangat bahagia!"

Lalu dia melompat.

 

Kemudian ada rasa sakit.

 

 

Akhirnya tidak ada apapun lagi.


End file.
